Father's Gone
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: God's gone and Heaven isn't the same anymore. Gabriel has been struggling to keep his family together but one day he just has enough.
**I've had this idea for a while and like how the fic turned out. This will be slightly different than my other stories featuring the Archangels, as it had the backstory part (in Heaven before Gabriel ran away) may have some different details. Also, Sariel is an OC. There is a really angel called Sariel, but as it was never mentioned in the show, I gave him a personality of my choice. As well as, all angels listed by Raphael later on do exist, I researched them as well as checked multiple websites about fallen angels and angel names in general (which some angels have awesome names like Asstiel, Abezethibou or Glasyalabolas), so although some of the angels may have names that some people refer to as one (like Satan being called Beelzebub, Belial or Mephistopheles) they are different angels. I know some angels depending on certain websites and whom you may hear are fallen/aren't fallen (like Ramiel or Sariel) but I just chose whatever I felt like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, although I kinda wish I did so then there could be an Archangel family bonding moment and only own Sariel's personality.**

* * *

 _Isaiah 14:12, 15_

 _"How you have fallen from heaven, O star of the morning, son of the dawn! You have been cut down to the earth, You who have weakened the nations!_

 _"Nevertheless you will be thrust down to Sheol_ [hell] _, To the recesses of the pit._

* * *

Heaven was in shambles, and Michael knew it were foolish to think otherwise. Grief still clung to his grace, the pain raw, and God's Eldest found himself avoiding his younger siblings. He only seemed to make direct contact with Raphael or Gabriel, but the former was always busying himself with work and the later was so closed off and quiet it scared Michael.

Michael understood though that they were trying to deal with the grief of losing their brother. Sure, some angels had been shocked when Michael – while listening to their Father's commandment of course – had banished Lucifer to the cage in Hell, but Heaven's three remaining Archangels took it harder than the others. Whilst the younger angels respected the archangels' authority wise, God's four Archangels were very close, and it panged their grace to lose the Morning Star. It especially hurt Gabriel, as the youngest Archangel was very close to Lucifer, having raised him since the Messenger was no more than a fledgling, and Michael's once cheerful, loud little brother became isolated and quiet.

The Eldest Archangel found himself walking to Gabriel's room, hoping to get something out of him – a laugh, a joke, even a smile. He paused at the closed door, knocking softly.

"Gabriel? Are you in there?" He asked listening for any sound of movement that might show Gabriel was in there. "Gabe?"

When he didn't get any response, he opened the door, and found his little brother curled up on the ground, wings wrapped around himself.

"Gabe," Michael whispered, moving towards the smaller Archangel and Gabriel lifted his head to look at Michael. His normally bright gold eyes were dull and red, tears staining his cheeks and Gabriel let out a sniffle.

"Oh Gabriel," Michael said softly, sitting down beside his crying brother and pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and the smaller Archangel let out a sob, burying his head into Michael's shoulder and breaking down. Sobs wracked his small body and Michael rubbing Gabriel's back, trying to comfort him.

"It'll be okay Gabriel, I promise. Things will be okay," Michael repeated, over and over as Gabriel cried.

"I-I miss him," Gabriel choked out, voice cracking and Michael could feel Gabriel's very grace crying out as well.

"I do too Little One, I do too."

And the two of them sat there, Michael's wings around Gabriel and the two Archangel's mourned for the loss of their dear brother.

* * *

It had been years since the Fall, and none of the Archangels' were quite the same. Both Michael and Raphael had become much colder and tougher, whereas Gabriel tried his best to return to his playful self, but any angel could agree Gabriel wasn't okay. He was still withdrawn and his golden eyes lacked a spark they once had.

Heaven became less of a warm and happy place, what without Gabriel's laugher and Michael and Raphael no longer treating the angels as their brothers and sisters. They were soldiers, with some exceptions being healers and helping Raphael, and worked hard to keep the Eldest Archangel pleased. So rules were formed, structure kept and Heaven was no longer what it once was.

Michael and Raphael were seated in Michael's office, Raphael's wings fluffed up.

"I'm worried about this, Michael. More and more angels are beginning to question our Father, and I feel they are following Lucifer's steps. A few have even left to join him," Raphael stated with a frown, causing Michael's eyebrows to rise.

"How many more exactly Raphael? And do you know which ones?"

"Abaddon, Azazel, Beelzebub, Mammon, Mephistopheles, Wormwood, even Kokabiel, and I heard more of our brothers and sisters talking about how Lucifer was right," Raphael stated. "They feel he would be a much better ruler."

Michael shook his head in disbelief. "They would never follow him; they were some of our most loyal soldiers! Especially Kokabiel!"

"Ramiel was rumored to have joined them as well. Him and Belial."

"No," Michael growled, standing up. "No more angels will be leaving, and I will make sure of that."

"How Michael? How will you be able to stop these angels from leaving and joining our fallen brothers and sisters?" Raphael questioned, raising his voice.

"I will find a way Raphael," Michael replied through clenched teeth. "They will learn that God is right and they shall not turn away from Him."

Raphael stood up as well, glaring at Michael. "You don't think I tried to tell them that Michael?"

"Perhaps you are being much to kind to them Raphael, that you are showing Lucifer is stronger than us," the Eldest Archangel scoffed, opening his wings threateningly. "Perhaps you aren't even trying."

Raphael's grace buzzed angrily, the younger Archangel moving closer to Michael and his wings flared out as well. "You think I'm not trying? That I enjoy as we lose more soldiers to Lucifer, Michael? I have done everything I can to stop our brothers and sisters from leaving! So don't you dare-"

"Mike, Raph?" A softer voice cut through the hum of angry grace and the two Archangels whipped around to find Gabriel standing at the doorway to Michael's office. "I thought the fighting was over," Gabriel said, looking at his two older brothers with a frown, worry flashing in his eyes.

Ignoring Gabriel's last comment, Michael snapped, "What do you want, Gabriel? And I believe both I and Raphael had spoken to you multiple times about the foolish nicknames."

"Well-"

"Maybe that is why our brothers and sisters are falling, for Gabriel is being much too easy on them," Raphael interrupted, tone icy.

Gabriel's eyes widened and he took a few steps back, shocked that his brother would say that. "No, no! I've been trying as well to get them to stay! Heaven is our home!"

Michael didn't seem to cool down at that, and neither did Raphael. "But you don't seem to have done quite so well if they are still choosing to side with Lucifer," Michael spat.

"Please, can we try to figure this out together peacefully? Fighting won't stop our siblings from leaving!" Gabriel begged, gold wings ruffling slightly.

Both of his older brothers glared at him, sending a chill through his grace.

"You are far too lenient with our brothers and sisters Gabriel, hence why they continue to leave," Raphael growled, grace striking out and causing Gabriel to flinch when it hit him.

Gabriel looked appalled. " _Lenient_? Me?" He gave a bitter, humourless laugh. "Are you kidding me? They are our siblings _not_ soldiers Raphael! How can you not remember that?"

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Father created you as a healer brother, not a commander," Gabriel hissed, his golden eyes flinting over to Michael before settling back on the Healer. "Have you forgotten that you are meant to heal our siblings, not help send them to fight?"

Michael marched over to Gabriel, blade sliding out and coming up to his neck. "Where do your loyalties lay, brother?" he commanded and Gabriel's eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me?" he snarled and the air crackled from the anger and power of the three Archangels.

"You heard me Gabriel," Michael answered. "Heaven or Hell. Because right now, I am doubting that you are not secretly working for Lucifer. After all, you two were very close and –"

"You don't _trust_ me?" Gabriel's eyes narrowed to glowing slits, wings arched above his head threateningly. Screw the fact his eldest brother had a blade to his throat. No one dared to accuse Gabriel of betraying his family! "You want me to pick a side again, huh? Well fuck you because my answer still hasn't changed from when you last asked me to pick a side. I won't choose between my brothers!"

The eldest Archangel looked disgusted, pulling the blade back. "Leave, now. I don't want to see you until you chose a side _Gabriel_ ," he spoke his little brother's name with such venom that stung Gabriel's grace.

"Fine!" And like that, he was gone.

* * *

Gabriel hadn't flown too far away, instead finding himself near the nursery. He hoped that perhaps his little brothers and sisters could help cheer him up, give him hope that everything would be okay. Pushing past the doors, Gabriel nodded to one of the angels watching the fledglings – who in turned bowed respectfully to the Archangel – and made his way to the back where is charge resided.

Being an Archangel with duties, he was often busy and it bothered him how he never saw Castiel as much as he wanted to. The little fledgling deserved for his older brother to be there to help him grow and now, since Dad had basically said screw it and walked out, he no longer had to worry about delivering messages. That bothered Gabriel dearly, but he pushed the pain away, putting on a smile for Cassie.

Said fledgling was currently playing with two of the older fledglings, Balthazar and Sariel.

"Hiya Cassie, Zar, and Sarry" Gabriel said and all three fledglings lifted their heads to see their older brother, smiles appearing on their faces. Unlike Michael and Raphael, the three little angels were always smiling and happy to see him.

"Gabby!" Sariel exclaimed, getting up on wobbly legs and tottering over to his brother. Balthazar followed in suit while Castiel just reached his arms towards Gabriel, hands making grabbing gestures.

Gabriel chucked, stooping down to pick up Castiel and set the black winged fledgling on his shoulders before scooping up Balthazar and Sariel in his arms. "Were you three being good?" he asked, fingers inching towards their chubby bellies.

Sariel and Balthazar both nodded, giggling.

"You two aren't trying to trick me, are you?" Gabriel laughed, the weariness on his heart lifting a little. He then looked up at Castiel, asking, "Well Cassie, are Zar and Sarry telling the truth?"

Castiel giggled, pretending to think about it before nodding. "Theys good Gab'il!" he chirped happily.

"If you say so Cassie." Gabriel shifted the two little angels in his arms slightly. "So how about the four of us go on an adventure? That sound like fun?" He asked and got eager nods from all of them.

Smiling, Gabriel opening his large golden wings, telling the fledglings to hold on super tight before flying the four of them to a large garden located deep in Heaven. The Archangel had been here multiple times, mostly on his own but when he was younger, Lucifer used to take him here and Gabriel personally loved the place. It was quiet and away from all the fighting and arguing amongst his siblings.

Oohs came from the three fledglings as they looked around, Sariel and Balthazar both squirming in his arms to signal they wanted to be put down.

Laughing, Gabriel said, "Relax, it's not going anywhere." He placed the two older fledglings down, watching them begin to play in the grass and flowers. Swivelling his head, he looked over at little Castiel whom was still sitting on his shoulders. "Wanna go down Cassie?" he asked, earning a shake from the dark haired angel.

"Wanna stay wif you Gabby," he answered sweetly, nuzzling his head into Gabriel's hair.

"Just let me know if you change your mind bucko," Gabriel told him, making his way to a large tree and sitting down under it. Reaching behind his head, Gabriel pulled Castiel on his lap, turning his charge so Cas was looking at him.

Fingers began to move towards Castiel's stomach and the tiny angel moved away from them, giggling and flapping his downy wings.

"Aww Cassie, what's wrong?" Gabriel teased.

"No Gab'il! No tickle!"

Gabriel tipped his head, pretending to think. "No trickle?" he repeated and Castiel nodded. "But you always look so happy Cas, and I love seeing you happy." The fingers moved closer to the angel's tummy and Castiel began to giggle harder.

"See? Look at you! Laughing already and I haven't done anything!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Castiel shook his head quickly; a smile still on his face and Gabriel began to tickling his charge, laughter filling the air. Cas tried to push away his older brother's hands but had no luck at that.

"Gabby! Gabby! Lookie!"

The tickling stopped as Gabriel looked over at Sariel and Balthazar, which both had managed to cover themselves in mud and grass. The Archangel broke out into laughter – something that was rare nowadays – at the sight of his messy little brothers and gestured for the dirty fledglings to come closer.

They raced over to him, wide smiles on their faces and mud covering their skin, robes, and their wings.

"My, my, what messy little angels you are! All covered in mud and grass!" Gabriel gasped, putting a hand to his chest dramatically. "I can't even tell who is Balthazar and who is Sariel! Can you Cassie?"

Said fledgling giggled, nodding, and pointing a finger to the angel with dark purplish-blue wings, "That Sarry!"

"Are you sure Castiel?" Gabriel wondered, ticking the little angel's black wings. "He might be tricking us!"

"I's sure Gab'il!" Castiel said, nodding his head.

Gabriel's large gold wings wrapped around the two muddy little angels, pulling them close and quick fingers began to tickle all three of the fledglings. As laughter filled the air, God's Messenger found this was one of the few things that always managed to cheer him up – his little siblings happy and not torn apart by the fighting.

* * *

After a long tickle battle – which the three fledglings argued _they_ had won – all four angels found themselves curled up at the tree's roots. Gabriel had his back against the tree's trunk, Castiel snuggling up right by his neck and both Sariel and Balthazar – which were both still covered in mud and that lead to both Gabriel and Castiel no longer clean either – were snuggling into their big brother's sides, gold wings cocooning all of them safely.

When Michael had stumbled upon this sight, his grace felt a pang as he saw how peaceful his little brother look in sleep with the three fledglings and realized Gabriel hadn't looked like this in ages. And as much as Michael wanted to continue to watch Gabriel and the others sleep peacefully, he knew he had to get back to his duties. Yet, as he walked away, he heard rustling from his younger siblings and looking over his shoulders, he could just make out Sariel shifting in his sleep, murmuring something before Gabriel hushed him sleepily, wrapping his arm tighter around the sleepy fledglings.

Smiling sadly, Michael flew off, leaving his little siblings to rest and be happy. After all, he knew they deserved the happiness as dark times were on the way, and it wouldn't be easy on any of God's angels.

* * *

"Gabby? Whys they fighting?" Balthazar asked one day when the four were back under the tree in the garden.

"It's complicated Zar," Gabriel sighed, ruffling the little angel's blond hair.

Castiel tipped his head, confused. "Why?"

Gold eyes moving from his charge to Balthazar then to Sariel, Gabriel frowned. "Mikey and Raphy are scared and angry little one. They don't know what to do and are fighting because of that." It was a half assed truth, but Gabriel didn't want to give his little brothers the full details. They were too young to truly understand as well as he didn't want to upset them.

"Is something 'bout Luci?" Sariel wondered and Gabriel shrugged.

"A little, Sarry. There are some other things bothering Michael and Raphael," he tried to explain, wings drooping as he thought of all the arguing that happened between the Archangels the last few millenniums. How torn apart his family had become and nothing seemed to fix it. After all, the one Gabriel had been hoping so badly to help them got up and walked out, which left Gabriel bitter and confused.

He blinked as Castiel, Sariel and Balthazar all wrapped their arms around Gabriel, hugging him tightly. "No's cry Gabby! It's okay," Castiel whimpered, warming the Archangel's grace.

"I won't kiddo," he whispered softly, hugging his little siblings tightly. "Now please don't cry either."

He wiped away the tear that slipped down the black winged angel's cheek, placing a kiss on Castiel's head.

"Will Luci come home?" Sariel asked, eyes glassy and full of tears. "I's miss him."

The little angel's pain washed over his wounded grace, causing Gabriel to use his wings to bring them impossibly close as he tried to make them happy once more. "I know, Sarry. We all miss him too but he will come back eventually," Gabriel hated himself for lying to the fledglings – especially because they truly missed their older brother and had no clue what happened to him – but Gabriel knew it was for the best.

"You's promise never leave?" Balthazar sniffled, looking up at his older brother with fear in his eyes.

"I promise Zar. I won't leave you, Cassie or Sarry," Gabriel smiled softly, never imagining being able to leave behind Heaven or his brothers and sisters – even if some were impossible to deal with at times. This was his home.

* * *

More angels left: Lahash, Samael, Anmael, and Los, to name a few of those Gabriel had once trusted. As the Messenger sat in his room, away from all of his siblings, he couldn't help but remember when one or two of his younger siblings had approached him bearing bad news. Losing almost one third of his garrison to his fallen brother, their leaving hit Gabriel hard. Sure, Michael was pissed as Lucifer's numbers grew, but at the same time, these were the angels he trained and loved - his brothers and sisters who were leaving, ripping apart their family even more.

And, since a large number of angels had left, Michael once again tried to stop it. This time though, Gabriel knew he wasn't going to be "easy on them."

Knocking on his door brought him out of his thoughts and the youngest Archangel looked over his shoulder to see Anael standing at his door. She was a kind angel – one of the few still left in his garrison that had yet to be cold and stoney – and Gabriel trusted her with many tasks.

"Archangel Gabriel?" she asked, calling his name to get his attention. She, unlike most angels, who would wait to be addressed before continuing to speak, spoke. "Archangel Michael wishes to speak with you."

Nodding, he rose to his feet, giving his wings a quick ruffle before folding the six of them against his back. "Thanks, Anna," he smiled, using his nickname for her. "Did he happen to say what he wanted to speak about?" Truthfully, Gabriel already knew, but he wanted to see how his eldest brother was treating their younger siblings, trust wise.

"He told me just to-" she stopped though upon the look her garrison leader gave her and with a sigh, glancing over her shoulder before saying, "It's about the angels leaving. Your garrison specifically."

"Thanks Anna." Gabriel walked towards her, pleased that she still hadn't changed from when she was younger. "I'm glad I can always count on you."

At that, the younger angel beamed happily, pinkish wings rising ever so slightly in pride.

Giving her one last smile, Gabriel walked past; making his way to Michael's office, knowing Raphael would probably be there as well.

"Archangel Gabriel?" Anael called out, worry on her face.

"Yes Anael?"

"What will become of Heaven, what with all the angels leaving and Michael's new rules?" she wondered, fear in her tone.

Gabriel sighed, shoulder's hunching and wings drooping. For once, Anael could see how tired her commander was and how the fighting and betrayal of the angels took a toll on him. "I don't know, Anna. I don't know."

With that said, he walked down the hall to Michael's office, leaving Anael.

When he had got there, he opened the door slowly – he was never one to knock unless he heard voices – and caught sight of Michael sitting in his chair. "Gabriel," Michael's tone was scarily calm, causing Gabriel's grace to quiver.

"Heya Mike."

"I see you received my message," he stated, eyes narrowing slightly at the nickname and the younger Archangel nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Anael told me you want to see me, though she wasn't able to tell me what exactly," Gabriel explained, hesitant at first. Michael was like a fuse waiting to go off and Gabriel didn't want to be the one to set the metaphorical fuse off.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Don't play coy Gabriel. We both know what I wish to speak to you about."

The Messenger gulped, shuffling his feet.

"Sit," God's Eldest commanded, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

Slinking towards the chair, Gabriel sat on the very edge. He had been called before Michael before – for one of his many pranks towards Michael, that one particularly turning bad – as well as called to face his Father, and both times Gabriel had fear in his grace. Both his Father and Michael had a fierce wrath, although unlike Him, Michael wasn't as forgiving.

"How many have left your garrison, brother?" Michael asked coldly.

"One third Michael." There was no point lying.

"One third," Michael echoed disgust on his face. "And how many did you talk out of leaving?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off Michael. "Not many apparently, considering almost _half_ your garrison left! Is it that you are being too soft Gabriel" – Michael rose from his chair at this point – "Or that you are on Lucifer's side?"

"On Lucifer's side? Are you kidding me Michael?" Gabriel stood up as well, fear replaced with anger. "I'm not on his side! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Michael snorted. "And yet, you say you aren't on the side of Heaven, Gabriel."

 _Was his brother really that stupid?_ Grace buzzing angrily, Gabriel fluffed his gold wings. "Because I'm not on either of your sides! Why do I have to choose between my two older brothers?"

"You call that… _thing_ in Hell our brother?" Michael spat, displeased with his younger brother. _Gabriel couldn't've been that foolish to fall into temptation of the Morning Star's beliefs, had he?_

"That _thing_ is our brother! Lucifer is our brother!" Gabriel snapped.

Michael gave his little brother a disgusted look, looking down his nose at him. "So then I'm assuming you still believe those fallen angels are our siblings."

Gabriel gave him a look as if Michael was spouting nonsense. "Of course Michael."

The older Archangel muttered something under his breath, much too quiet for Gabriel to hear.

"You know, for someone pretending to be leader, you're doing a piss poor job!" Gabriel growled to Michael, which made his bristle.

"Excuse me?" Michael snarled, moving closer to Gabriel.

"You heard me! Why do you think angels continue to follow Lucifer? Because Hell is nice than Heaven?" Gabriel gave a bitter laugh. "It's because he instilling fear into them, threatening to cut their wings or lock them away if they question you! The angels turned to you for help and hope after the Fall and you only caused more pain! Rules, strict orders, the constant fear of losing everything they love, you understand why leaving may sound appealing?"

Michael looked shocked at what his brother was implying. "How dare you-"

"Oh no, I'm not done yet," Gabriel spat. "No, Lucifer promised them a home without rules, to have Heaven returned to its glory and to have the humans bow down to us. Sure, the final thing's a bit foolish, but Michael, you've turned our siblings to be soldiers! Our brothers and sisters now fight for reasons they don't have to if you and Lucifer would stop acting like fledglings having a temper tantrum and apologize! Instead you'd rather to continue on tearing our family and home apart!"

Michael stood right in front of Gabriel, grabbing the fronts of his baby brother's robe and yanking him forwards. Towering above the Messenger, God's Commander let his large wings arch above them in show of power and rank, grace crackling. "How. Dare. You. Question. Me!" Michael roared. "I am older than you and therefore you listen to me, Gabriel!"

"I don't _have_ to listen to you Michael! Especially with how you wish to treat our siblings!" Gabriel retorted, only making things worse.

"You listen to me, Gabriel. I have had enough of your disobedience and how you refuse to help me! You are far too kind to our siblings, practically giving them a golden ticket to leave and don't even try to stop them! You'd rather let Lucifer gain followers and rise up to take over Heaven!" Michael scoffed, shaking his head. "Pathetic. I was a fool to think you'd be on the side of Heaven, especially since Lucifer raised you," the older Archangel snarled and Gabriel's gold eyes flashed.

"Do you even listen to me when I say I am not on either of your sides?" Gabriel yelled, frustrated.

"There is no neutral side, Gabriel! It is either my side: Heaven, or Hell with Lucifer!" The Eldest Archangel glared at Gabriel. "I saw how you let off some of the younger angels when you caught them fooling around. They broke rules, serious ones at that, and you let them off without a second thought! Nothing more than a scolding! You are turning the rest of Heaven against me, brother! Making me look like a fool and providing that fallen beast more power, followers," Michael hissed, grabbing the front of Gabriel's robes and slamming him into the wall. "Like his personal spy."

Gabriel gave a snarl at his brother, royally pissed with Michael's accusations and overall done with his eldest brother.

"I am not a spy for Lucifer!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I am not going behind Heaven and against what our Father wanted!"

Michael laughed bitterly. "What Father wanted? What is it that He wanted little brother? After all, you were his messenger. What. Did. He. Want?"

Opening his mouth to try to answer, Michael cut him off. "I doubt you really know. After all, you helped make our Father leave. Lucifer may have questioned him, yes, but who was it that showed hesitance with his tasks?"

"I did not make our Father leave Michael! You are grasping at straws!" The Messenger yelled, making him break out of his brother's grip and turn around. Ready to storm off, Michael then spoke.

"You listen to me, Gabriel. Either you stand with me and Heaven to stop Lucifer and his demonic creatures, or leave."

That hit hard, causing Gabriel to blink and freeze. Leave Heaven? This war had become so important to Michael that he couldn't even trust him, another Archangel, and his little brother?

"Well?" Michael asked impatiently, awaiting an answer.

"Fuck you. You know my answer." And Gabriel stormed off; mind made up on what he would do next.

* * *

He had finished writing a short note – nothing more than explaining to Michael that he was leaving for good and to not bother to find him – when a knock sounded on his door.

Thinking it was Michael, he said, "Screw off Mike!"

"Archangel Gabriel?" The voice was softer unlike Michael's and Gabriel found Anael standing at the door way.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, it sounding much harsher than originally intended.

Anael flinched at the anger rolling off him, pausing before speaking, "I wished to see how things went. There was lots of yelling and –"

"Anna, as my second in command in my garrison, I respect you, but this isn't something you wish to get involved with," Gabriel stated, playing the Archangel card against her – one he hated to use with his younger siblings.

"I understand. I was just concerned, Archangel Gabriel."

He merely nodded, placing the note on his desk before getting ready to leave. "Good bye, Anna."

"Good bye?" she echoed, confused.

"I'm leaving," he stated bluntly, unfolding his gold wings.

Anael shook her head in disbelief. "Leaving? You can't mean leaving Heaven, do you?"

The Archangel looked down, not answering and she took his silence as a yes.

"So you are joining Lucifer." Gabriel could hear doubt in her tone as well. She knew he didn't support everything Lucifer had said and loved Heaven, so he leaving made no sense to her.

"No, I'm leaving Heaven, but not joining Lucifer in Hell," Gabriel explained, only confusing the angel more. "I'm going to Earth, Anael."

Earth, their father's last creation. Anael had only been there once or twice, and although it was beautiful, it could never compare to Heaven. "Why Earth, commander? And how long will you stay there for?"

"Forever, Anna. I'm not going to return. At least not until all the fighting stops and Heaven returns to what it once was," Gabriel said mournfully, a sad expression on his face and Anna nodded slowly, upset as well.

Gabriel was one of the only angels of higher power that treated the younger angels fairly. He didn't let their ranks divide them and he brought smiles onto the faces of their brothers and sisters. She would miss her commander and his pranks and jokes.

She quickly rushed forwards, hugging her big brother tightly. "Please don't leave," she begged, burying her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," he whispered as tears fell from Anael's cheeks. "I'm really sorry but I can't stand what Heaven has become. It's just not home anymore."

"Then let me come with you!" she cried, voice muffled and Gabriel shook his head, hugging her back.

"I can't Anna. What I have to do is not meant to drag other angels with me." He ruffled her hair, giving a sad smile. "Besides, who will lead my garrison if we both leave?" he asked her. "I trust you Anael. I know you can take good care of things up here and honestly, I don't have much a role up here anymore. Haven't delivered messages in ages."

Anael hiccoughed, pulling away to look her big brother in the eyes, greenish brown meeting gold. "W-What about Castiel and the others? Won't they be upset?"

He didn't reply, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. She was right, he had to admit. Castiel's heart would shatter knowing Gabriel ran away, leaving him behind. Not that Balthazar or Sariel would fare any better. Especially since he had promised he would never leave them. "Take care of them, okay? Can you do that for me kiddo?"

Anael nodded mutely, wiping away tears from her face.

"Thanks Anna." He gave her kiss on the top of her head, handing her the note. "Let me get far away before pretending to need to talk to me, enter my room and then fly to Michael to show him the note. Whatever you do, don't tell him anything we discussed in this little chat, okay? You pretend you never knew about this and just show him the note. Don't go looking for me, do you understand?"

Once again, Anael nodded and Gabriel gave one last smile, opening his wings. Just before he took off, he turned to look at his little sister, saying, "Whatever happens, if they find me, block the connection, got it Anna? Tune out and please don't listen."

Then, with a beat of his six gold wings, Gabriel the Archangel was gone.

* * *

Anael sat on Gabriel's bed for what felt like a while, allowing her comm- no big brother escape to Earth before picking up the note and presenting it to Michael. She looked down at it, reading it properly.

 _Michael,_

 _Hope you and Raph are happy. I couldn't choose, so I did what you said: leave. Don't bother trying to find me, you won't have any luck. I'm not coming back to Heaven and don't try to blame this on Luci. I didn't go to be with him either. I hope you bastards are happy that you are tearing apart what was once our home and turning our sibling into mindless soldiers. Lucifer's gone, Dad's gone, and I left. Great job helping to keep the family together._

 _-Gabriel_

Choking back a sob, she stood up and putting a panicked look on her face – Michael had to believe she had just found the note – and flew quickly over to the Eldest Archangel.

"Archangel Michael!" she shouted, fear in her voice and eyes wide, Unaware of what had happened, Michael paused his conversation with Raphael to face Anael. He didn't look amused, rather annoyed actually, and Anael took a stuttering breath as she handed him the note with shaky hands.

"I f-found this. I went to h-h-his room to tell h-him about some of the a-angels in the garrison and he w-w-was gone!" she sobbed, tears filling her eyes once more.

Michael read over the note, Raphael looking over his brother's shoulder to read as well, their eyes soon widening as they continued to read it. Once finished, the note was crumpled in his hand and Michael stood up.

"When did you find this?" he asked, air crackling and Anael took a step back, fearful.

"J-Just now, Archangel Michael," she lied. "He was already gone when I found the note."

His dark eyes watched her, as if to check for her lies – which made Anael nervous that he might catch her – and after what felt like centuries to the younger angel, he finally nodded.

"Very well." He turned to Raphael, no longer caring for the angel. "We shall send a search out now, Earth first. If this note is correct, Gabriel is neither in Heaven or Hell," Michael commanded, eyes cold and the Healer gave a curt nod at his older brother's commands.

"Who should we send?"

"Our best fighters," Michael said, looking over at Anael. "None should be from Gabriel's garrison though."

Anael noticed how he spat Gabriel's name like it were poison, the exact same way he would speak Lucifer's name, and she knew if they found Gabriel – she doubted they'd for certain find her big brother – the youngest Archangel would suffer greatly for his actions.

"Anael," Michael then spoke, and she looked at him, grace flickering. "You are excused and if you just happen to let this _incident_ slip, then you shall not be let go without punishment," he warned, treating her like a soldier and Anael really saw how he had changed. And it wasn't for the better.

* * *

Her thoughts had been right, Gabriel had yet to be found for centuries, and multiple times she had been called back to the Archangels' quarters to see if she had any more information pertaining to Gabriel's disappearance. Every time she lied, and relief would wash over the angel's grace when Michael let her go without punishment. Every day though, she would slip away to the nursery and play with Sariel, Castiel, and Balthazar – fulfilling her promise to her old garrison leader – trying to keep their little minds off the fact their big brother ran away, abandoned them. They were smart though, clueing into the fact Anael, an ordinary angel who usually was too busy to visit, now came almost regularly.

"Anael? Where's Gab'il?" Castiel would ask every time and every time she'd be forced to lie to the little fledgling, saying, "He's busy, Cas. Maybe he will come next time."

And she'd be forced to watch the hope grow in her three little brothers' eyes, only to flicker when Gabriel still hadn't shown up.

The one time it had shattered her grace was when she went to the nursery to play with the three of them, only to find Castiel, Balthazar, and Sariel gone. She searched all of Heaven, every nook and cranny, until Anael had found them crying in Gabriel's room.

Curled up in his blankets, they were sobbing, fat tears rolling down their cheeks as they realized the truth. The room felt cold and distant without Gabriel's grace and the fledglings knew he hadn't been here for ages.

"Little ones," she began, moving towards them slowly as they grieved, watching as Balthazar looked up at her with teary eyes.

"He lied! He lied!" the young angel sobbed, his brothers whimpering in agreement.

"H-He pwomise never leave!" Castiel choked out, burying his face into his guardian's pillow. "He pwomised!"

Anael sat down beside them, unfolding her wings and wrapping them around the crying angels. "I know. He's so sorry he had to leave," she whispered and the three of them curled into her side, tears soaking her robe. Anael sat there with her little brothers until they cried themselves to sleep, but even after, not daring to leave them and let either three wake up alone.

* * *

"Anael, I had decided that you should join the search team on Earth. You were Gabriel's second in command and perhaps your help will allow us to find him faster," Michael explained as she stood in his office, eyes wide.

What he was asking would be an honour to most angels – and it would've been to Anael, if the task were different – and she gave a hesitant nod. "V-Very well, Archangel Michael. I'll start searching immediately."

He waved his hand to dismiss her and in a flash, Anael changed into her armour, sword in hand, and flew off to Earth. It was different from when she last visited; the humans had changed drastically in inventions and speech. It amazed her, the vibrant colours and unfamiliar landscapes surrounding her, a change from the familiarity of Heaven. She slowed her flight, wanting to enjoy her Father's last creation. Anael could understand why Gabriel would hide here; it was beautiful, peaceful even.

She shook her head, trying to focus once more on her mission. The last thing Anael wanted was to disappoint Michael – his wrath was a force none should recon with – but at the same time, she didn't want to return so quickly. Anael found herself enraptured by the beauty and uniqueness of the earth, flying over oceans, weaving through forests and swooping in valleys. She laughed as she flew past winged creatures, birds, she believed they were called and something in her grace felt connected to the hunk of dirt and rock. The planet felt more like a home than Heaven had in years.

Days had turned to weeks, weeks to months, and years blended together as Anael searched Earth for her older brother, and at the same time, explored the planet. Michael wasn't pleased with how long she was taking to find Gabriel – not that Anael truly cared anymore, her grace sung with joy – and it had been pure luck she managed to stumble upon Gabriel in a forest near the ice up north.

"Gabriel?" she was shocked, landing on the grass, eyes wide. It had been ages since she last saw him, and how he had changed. He stood taller, had a slightly colder, crueller look in his gold eyes.

Upon hearing her voice, he turned, surprised. "Anael. What are you doing here?"

"Recovering from shock, she responded, "I came to find you. Castiel, Balthazar and Sariel miss you and-"

"Big Bro put you up to this, huh?" he asked, smiling although it wasn't warm like the ones Anael was used to. It was harsh, wicked even and it sent chills in her grace.

"Yes," she admitted in defeat. "He thought I'd have better luck finding you."

Gabriel tipped his head, walking towards her. "And you did. But we both know you've been here for a long time, Anna."

Anael opened her mouth, gasping. "How did you-"

"Know?" Her older brother chuckled, warmth filling his eyes. "I've been here a long time, Anna. I notice when angels fly around this planet and you aren't exactly subtle."

She blushed in embarrassment, looking down at the green grass. "Will you come home, please? All of our younger siblings miss you."

"I can't Anael. I told you that I wouldn't come home, ever, and I stand by my word," he said sadly and Anael's eyes met his.

"Then let me stay here with you! Earth is much nicer and I hate what has become of our old home." She knew it would be hard to convince Gabriel to let her join him, but she hoped deep down he'd agree and allow her to join him on earth.

He sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Anael. You can't stay with me." A rustling was heard from the bushes behind him and Gabriel turned to look over his shoulder, frowning. "Anael, leave, now."

"I'm not leaving," she stated stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Anna, leave now!" he exclaimed as a group of demons slunk forwards, grinning widely as they spotted the two angels.

"No Gabriel, I'm not leaving you to fight them on your own!" she argued, drawing her blade and watching as the Archangel did the same. "You are still my commander and brother, and I won't leave you behind."

The ex-Messenger rolled his eyes at her stupidity and bravery. "Anael, trust me. I'm strong enough to take them on. Now leave before you get hurt!" He opened his wings, using them to block her from demons as they advanced. He knew she was trying to get past to fight but what would happen next was something the runaway Archangel couldn't alter just because of his little sister.

"Anna, please leave. I don't want you to get hurt, little sister. I'll…" he paused, swallowing as he made an empty promise. "I'll return back to Heaven if you back down and leave right now, okay?" Defeat laced in his voice and he practically was pleading for her to leave, to not experience what he had planned.

"Promise?" she asked with hesitance, lowering her blade.

"I promise. Now please leave Anael before they injure you!" he yelled, slashing as a demon leapt forwards.

With a nod, Anael flew off, watching as a group of demons surrounded the wayward Archangel and she didn't get too far before something began to settle on her grace, a feeling she didn't like. Deciding to return to the place where she found Gabriel, she flew quickly only to see him give a final smirk at her before jamming his blade into his chest and letting his grace shoot out in all directions to destroy the demons.

"No!" Anael yelled as the bright light and power struck her, sending the younger angel plummeting to the ground. His scream filled the air, making the ground shake and trees tumble to the ground. She hit it hard, dazed, and struggling to get up. Detangling her wings from the fallen trees, she rushed forwards to find Gabriel's limp form on the ground, eyes burned, blade buried in his chest and three pairs of ashy wings etched onto the earth.

"Gabriel! No!" she cried, rushing towards him with tears forming in her eyes. She grace desperately searched for his, to find some life but she found none and let out a whimper. "No, no! P-Please, you promised you'd r-return!"

Tears fell down her cheeks and she knew Heaven would be upon her soon – Michael and all of her siblings would feel the wave of power unleashed as Gabriel took his life to save her. Sobs wracked her body as she knelt down beside his fallen vessel, collapsing onto his chest. "W-Why do y-y-you always b-break y-your promises?" she whispered to no one in particular.

Lifting her head, she looked at his face, the burns around his eyes and mouth, tears slipping down her face. "You were supposed to come home. What am I supposed to tell Castiel, Balthazar, and Sariel?"

When Michael had found her, Anael was still hunched over the dead body, weeping with her wings arched over her head in sign of mourning, grace crying out in pain.

To say Michael would eventually be surprised years later when Anael ripped out her grace and fell would be lying. He knew the death of the youngest Archangel hurt her drastically.

* * *

Gabriel watched mournfully the scene before him, Anael weeping over his illusion and as guilty as he felt, the Archangel turned Pagan knew it was for the better. Heaven believing he was dead would get them finally off his back and Gabriel had originally warned Anael to not listen when they reported Gabriel had been found. Never did he want her to see his "death" up front.

"I'm sorry Anna," he whispered to her before lifting his head to the sky and murmuring, "I'm sorry Cassie, Zar, and Sarry." Then with a snap of his fingers, the supposedly dead Archangel vanished, his illusion due to disappear once all the angels were gone.

* * *

 **Wow. Over 7,500 words! My longest one-shot yet and originally I had planned for it to be much shorter but oh well! Anael (Anna) played a much bigger role in this than she normally does in fics, and I almost thought that since she fell from grace, she had to have had knowledge prior. So, I kinda thought of the idea that Anna was in Gabriel's garrison and knew of his departure, which she carried. Hence why she ripped out her grace and became human** **.** **I felt poor Anna doesn't receive enough love in most fics other than just being Gabriel's little sister so I gave her a big role and realized after the fact, if you squint, it could be AnnaxGabriel. Oh well, I made a new ship!**

 **I'm proud of how this turned out and I don't care if it doesn't quite fit the show, oh well. In my mind, I always believed Gabriel faked his death for Heaven – hence why no angels mentioned him much nor was he brought up – and originally, I had for Castiel to be old enough to fly to earth to find his older brother only to get attacked by Gabriel's demon illusions and Gabriel sacrifice himself for his charge but changed it seeing how Cassie still was young and Anael spoke of following him to earth.**

 **How'd you guys like it?**

 **-Ally**


End file.
